<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] hawks and handsaws by minnapods (minnabird)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611648">[Podfic] hawks and handsaws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods'>minnapods (minnabird)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>podfics of hawks 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hide the tea,” Cody calls down the aisle, only partially joking. “Professor Kenobi's coming.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jon Antilles/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>podfics of hawks 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] hawks and handsaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190545">hawks and handsaws</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat">blackkat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
			<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:07:22</li>
			<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3</li>
		</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p>
<ul>
			<li>On Archive.org <a href="https://archive.org/details/hawks-and-hounds/hawks+and+handsaws.mp3">here</a>
</li>
		</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
			<li>
<b>Written by:</b> blackkat</li>
			<li>
<b>Read by:</b> minnabird</li>
			<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> minnabird</li>
<li>
<b>Music:</b> "To Whom It May Concern" by The Civil Wars</li>
<li>
<b>Skin:</b> Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been chipping away at these and figured I'd post what I have so far! I greatly enjoyed reading these, and I hope you enjoy as well. </p><p>Note on mic quality: if it's bugging you in this fic, come back at "hawks and hounds"; for some reason on the first two I used my computer's built-in mic, so it's a little tinny.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>